What's a chibi to do?
by Faia Ookami
Summary: Pretty simple, read title. Rated for Patricia's(OC) and Inu-yasha's potty mouths. Keade makes a potion and turns Inu into a chibi, big question on Chapter 2, please answer it.
1. Tail grabbers

Ookami: Guten Morgen oder Guten Abend  
  
Inu-yasha: Umm....last time I checked the person reading this probably  
  
speaks ENGLISH!!!!!!!!  
  
Ookami: You're right, my bad. Good Morning or Good Evening!  
  
Inu-yasha: better...  
  
Ookami: Stingy......anyways, here I am writing another Inu-yasha fic.   
  
Only it's funny this time. Okay, maybe not..  
  
Inu-yasha: Weak....  
  
Ookami: Oh leave me alone.  
  
/thinking/  
  
"speaking"  
  
(Ookami speaking)  
  
Ookami: I own only the character, Patricia. The fire wolf with my   
  
rotten attitude. Oh and please tell me if I spell anything wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Tail Grabbers  
  
On one of trips for the Shikon no Tama shards, Keade had to brew up a   
  
spell to keep demons from coming into her village. (kinda like a force field)  
  
She had everything the recipe required in her hut, along with the Inu gang   
  
(including Patricia) One problem: it was not a recipe for a forcfield...  
  
What was it for, you'll find out..  
  
So when keade put the final ingredient in the boiling water, instead of settling   
  
into a calm liquid like the force field potion would have, it exploded and   
  
covered everyone into a thick smoke. Everyone ran out, even the almighty  
  
Inu-yasha(Inu: it's true; Ookami: that was sarcasm -_-;), to escape the dirty air.  
  
  
  
Leave it up to Inu-yasha to make the first statement.   
  
"What the hell was that, old hag?" Inu barely managed to say between coughs.  
  
But something wasn't quite right. Shippou, being the pointer-outer, walked over   
  
to Inu-yasha and did a height check. They were indeed the same height.  
  
Inu, now freaked out, cried, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I'm short and...and my   
  
voice...is high." Now he had a vein on his tiny head, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO   
  
ME, @$&$$&???!!!"  
  
Patricia(OC) rubbed her hands together and smiled evily.  
  
/I'm going to have fun with this. OH BOY!!/  
  
"Uh, baka, you think clothes would be a good idea now?"  
  
Looking down, a blushing Inu dived into his old clothes.  
  
While Keade was being badgered with a million questions, (who wants to be a   
  
millionaire??) mostly by Kagome, Patricia was having a blast, torturing a beet   
  
red Inu with baby talk and imitating his high voice. He tried numerous times to   
  
choke and/or scratch her. But everytime, he got flicked off.  
  
Inu did eventually get clothes from Shippou. Much complaining here from both   
  
demons.....  
  
Keade had found a book which she found the recipe and discovered what she   
  
really did. (on accident) She said to Inu-yasha who was sitting.....er.....held  
  
on Kagome's lap, "This is called chibiness. The spell I cast will make thee a   
  
chibi for a...  
  
Inu jumped from her lap and onto Patricia's shoulder who was sitting next to Keade.  
  
"And?" he demanded before the fire wolf (Patricia) shoved him off and into   
  
Kagome's lap again.  
  
"It doesn't say. The information ends there."  
  
Inu-yasha was madder than a hornet when it rains. (when it does rain, you don't   
  
want to be around those suckers. OWWWIIEEE) "You're saying I'm stuck like   
  
this until the fucking spell wears off?"  
  
A nodd.  
  
Mirokou pitched his voice in, "I believe he can't fight either."  
  
A nodd and rolling eyes from Patricia and Inu-yasha.  
  
The fire wolf laughed and added, "He'll need some clothes unless he's to go   
  
everywhere like Shitto here." (when Patricia first met Shippou, she   
  
misheard his name)  
  
A stare from the humans and a glare with shooting daggers from the demons.  
  
With a high-pitched growl (wonder if that's possible) Inu yelled, "No shit, Sherlock!!"  
  
Rolling her rainbow eyes, (she does that a lot, ne?) the fire wolf just replied, " I'm  
  
just saying..."  
  
"Well, don't say anything at all !!"  
  
"Me, you should be shutting up. That high pitch voice is getting on my nerves."  
  
"Honto?* You seem to be the only one here who notices." (*really)  
  
"Baka, I have these senstive ears on my head." (she's a wolf, remember..)  
  
Keade, herself annoyed, whispered, "Kagome, kudasai*..." (*please)  
  
Kagome said cheerfully, "...SIT!!!!!!"  
  
Both demons slammed facefirst into the floor. (Patricia has a wonderful prayer  
  
too) And while they are seeing much of the floor, the rest of the gang talk about  
  
Inu's clothes and who will hold the Tetsaiga.  
  
It's decided!! Mirokou will hold theTetsaiga and Inu-yasha must wear regular clothes   
  
made by Kagome unless he wants to go nude everywhere. (keyword: MUST)   
  
Just because Shippou wants his clothes back. And Inu or the gang can't go looking   
  
for shards until shortstuff (Inu: HEY!!!! Ookami: it's not like you're short all the time.  
  
Inu: that's true. thank god!!) gets back to normal.  
  
Of course, this decison would have angered Inu more than enough, but he was   
  
currently having problems. Physically by being unable to stand from the sit.  
  
Mentally from trying to pull Patricia's black wolf tail......(Chibi's from what I've   
  
heard have sudden urges when they see something.)  
  
"Ah, screw it!!" And what that Inu-yasha made a dash for the tail.  
  
Patricia, having those senstive wolf ears, started running in different directions.  
  
/Why the hell am I running from this squirt? I could easily sit on him....nah..  
  
that would create bug juice + Kagome will be PISSED!!/  
  
Even though bigger, Patricia wasn't faster than the supercharged, overhappy,   
  
looks like on sugar Inu-yasha chibi. So he latched onto the tail and no matter  
  
what, the fire wolf couldn't get him off.  
  
Muttering, "Dammit." about 3 or 4 times, she made her way back to Keade's hut  
  
where everyone still was.  
  
"Oh bad news..." Mirokou said quite calm, according to the situation they were in.  
  
Okay, the situation Inu was in.  
  
Silence  
  
"Okay, the chibiness will turn Inu-yasha's attitude into a child's until the spell wears off."  
  
Mirokou said.   
  
"It's like you're pulling this crap out of your butt or something." (Gomen nasai)  
  
Patricia said before thinking, obvisiously.  
  
"Iie*, we found more of the missing page." (*no)  
  
Silence   
  
Suddenly a high-pitched voice broke the silence.  
  
"Oh, so soft and cuddly."  
  
Many stares landed on Patricia as she turned around. There at the end of her shiny tail,   
  
was a very happy and content Inu-yasha.  
  
Everyone, excluding a pissed Patricia and a smiling ear to ear Inu, all started   
  
laughing. Keade only a little. The look on the fire wolf's face was priceless. A   
  
confused yet red with anger all rolled into one. Eventually the gang did help get   
  
the chibi of her tail, but she had to dig her claws in a tree while they pulled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ookami: What will Inu do now that he's unable to cuddle   
  
with that wolf tail anymore?  
  
Inu-yasha: I don't know...  
  
Patricia: *Jumping up and down* ooh ooh ooh.....I know I know.....  
  
Ookami: Well, don't say anything.....because I want to be a surprise..  
  
Patricia: Oh okay....not even a hint?  
  
Ookami: nope.  
  
Patricia: not even a teeny weeny ant size hint?  
  
Ookami: NOOO!!!  
  
Patricia: But can I say that I get turned into a chibi too?  
  
Ookami: Thanks, you just gave it away...  
  
Inu: well not all of it....*him and Patricia smirking now*  
  
Ookami: *blank look*  
  
Inu: While she's busy with that wonderful blank look of hers, I'll say it just to   
  
get this stupid fic over with OOKAMI OUT!  
  
Patricia: You don't say it right....Ookami out....  
  
Inu: you don't say it right neither....  
  
Ookami: okay, back from dream world I am, OOKAMI OUT just to shut you both up!!  
  
Inu & Patricia: *growl* 


	2. Another chibi!

Ookami: Thanks to my writers block on Forgotten Memory and the fact I haven't written anything on this   
  
story for a while, I'm Updating.  
  
Inu-yasha: About time.  
  
Ookami: *rolls eyes* I don't own any Inu-yasha ...thing.....but Patricia and everyone related to her is my  
  
property!!  
  
"howdy"  
  
/thoughts/  
  
(I'm interrupting, hehehe)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Another chibi?!?!  
  
"Oh, water, I wanna pway!! Can we pway?? Huh, huh, huh????"  
  
Up to this point, Keade and Mirokou were searching like mad to find a way to get Inu-yasha back  
  
to normal. Kagome was trying to calm her stepsister (Patricia) who was currently fighting herself to kill   
  
Inu-yasha. Instead, the fire wolf thought of something better. She sat on him, but that only made   
  
Inu-yasha happier for her tail was in cuddling reach.  
  
"So warm....and cuddly.." Patricia reached her hand back but Kagome grabbed it before it hit   
  
the chibi.   
  
She replied, "What the hell did you do that for?!"  
  
Kagome simply said, "If he's not hurting you, then that will keep him occupied."  
  
"But don't you think that's weird for a demon to do."  
  
Kagome ignored Patricia as she got up from her seated postition and walked inside the hut.   
  
Sitting around a fire, were Mirokou and Keade searching through many of her books. The reincarnated  
  
priestess started to help with the searching, until......  
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
/What happened now?/ Kagome thought, obviously irritated. She slowly walked out the door and   
  
around some trees. The way she was taking was towards the place that had water and plants growing in   
  
one. (I don't know what they are called, but it was shown in the 1st or 2nd episode) Seeing nothing but 2  
  
pairs of muddy footprints leading away from the lake. She looked again at the footprints. They were the   
  
same size.   
  
Knowing Patricia's 'I-kill-you-if-Kagome-isn't around' attitude, she cried, "Patricia, come here now!"  
  
Silence  
  
/Okay./ She called Inu-yasha's name this time. Almost right away, on her left, behind a big log  
  
sprouted a white-haired chibi with golden eyes. /Thank goodness/  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He responded with a big grin, "Well, I found a new fwiend!! And she thwew me in the big water."  
  
/Oh no...it can't/  
  
He turned his head to his right to say, "Hey, come on."  
  
Out sprouted another head, but this one had black hair and black wolf ears on her head. Her  
  
large eyes (imagine Kagome's) were a lime green while a scar lined her left. Kagome nearly fainted at   
  
the sight of two demons that were now half her size. And the fact once Inu-yasha realized, he could look   
  
up her skirt with no problem. And Patricia could light the whole forest on fire and not care.   
  
/Not that she would care in her old self./   
  
Inu-yasha jumped from his spot and pulled Patricia with him. Patricia had clothes on that fit her.  
  
Kagome smacked himself at her stupidness and asked nicely, "Where'd you get the clothes, Patricia?"  
  
Patricia whimpered and ran behind Inu-yasha. Kagome was clearly confused. Then she realized  
  
a part of Patricia's past. When she was younger, she was abused by a family who adopted her. That was  
  
of course before Kagome's family helped her out. She was older so it was easier to help then if she was   
  
5 or something.   
  
"I gave them to hew.." Inu-yasha said, waking up Kagome from the past memories. The miko  
  
nodded and smiled. She held out her hand slowly and gently. Patricia eyed it then carefully placed her  
  
tiny claw in it. So Kagome takes Inu-yasha's hand as well. Then they walk back to Keade's house hand   
  
in hand.   
  
Before they got to Keade's house, Kagome had the two chibi's hide behind a large tree as she   
  
went to tell the two searchers. After she told them, they were calm because of one thing.  
  
"We found another part of the spell and it seems that this spell turns any DEMON into a chibi."  
  
"Thanks Mirokou, but it's a little late for that!" Kagome said, happy they weren't screaming or   
  
anything like that. But before another word was said, the wall behind Keade and Mirokou was soon a   
  
bunch of rumble. Why? The very reason was in a pile, Inu-yasha on his stomach with Patricia sitting on  
  
him.   
  
Mirokou got Keade and himself out of the rumble as Kagome thought, /Oh help us, God./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ookami: There you go, now big questions....  
  
Who should go with who? Pick a pairing....  
  
a) Inu-yasha with .... a) Patricia or b) Kagome  
  
b) Should Mirokou go with Sango? She'll be in this next chapter..  
  
Thanks for reviewing if you answer these big questions.....see ya next chap... 


	3. Run Mirokou, RUN!

Ookami: I'm not dead, in fact I'm only half dead. Anyway, the question from last chapter goes:  
  
  
  
Inu-yasha/Kagome- 2 vote(s)  
  
Inu-yasha/Patricia- 0 vote(s)  
  
Sango/Mirokou- 1 vote(s)  
  
Keep reviewing on if ya'll want these couples. Now here's the chapter!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Run Mirokou, RUN!!  
  
"Where is she??"  
  
"Mirokou, that's the 7th time you've asked." kagome said as calmly as she could.  
  
"Whewe iss sshe?" Inu chirped.  
  
"Whewe iss sshe? Whewe iss sshe?" Patricia cried as she ran in circles around Kagome.  
  
"Whewe iss sshe? Whewe iss sshe?" Inu yelled as he ran after Patricia in her circles.  
  
Ignoring the chibis the best she could, Kagome turned to Mirokou and cried over the noise, "She's  
  
coming back from another demon extremination and said she'll be back today."  
  
"Oh." Sad that she wasn't here, Mirokou sat on a stone rubbing his already red forehead.  
  
Kagome took a deep, deep, deep breath and yelled above the chibi's 'whewe iss sshe?', "SIT!!!!!!"  
  
Both demon chibis dove into the ground to stay there for a while, hopefully. Mirokou grunted to  
  
himself and then got up to say, "When is she supposed to get here?"  
  
But before Kagome had time to yell at the impatient monk, a small Inu said, "Uh-oh."  
  
Kagome turned to see Inu sitting on Patricia's back and pointing in Mirokou's direction. She said,   
  
"What's wrong, Inu-yasha?"  
  
"Miwokou iss ssmall." Patricia said as she popped the dog demon off her back.   
  
Kagome said seriously, "That's no way to talk about a good friend."  
  
Inu shook his head and pointed again in Mirokou's direction. He cried, "Wook."  
  
Kagome breathed outward and turned. She gasped as there on the ground sat a small Mirokou  
  
crying floods. Basically he was naked, other than the fact that his purple robe was covering his lower parts  
  
and the beads on his right hand were still there, but were huge in comparison.   
  
  
  
Sango decided that this would be a great time to show up. But when she saw the chibis and the   
  
nervous Kagome, she tried to run away. The two demons saw her at the same time and screamed,   
  
"Ssango iss back!! YAYAYAY!!!!"  
  
Mirokou, on the other hand, looked up and said, "Wiw you bawe my fiwst chiwd?"  
  
Sango heard that and was about to slap Mirokou silly, but when she saw his huge, shining chibi   
  
eyes, she melted. He jumped up and ran around Sango. Sango and Kagome and Patricia and Inu-yasha   
  
coveried their eyes to not see the naked chibi. This continued until Keade showed up, and she almost  
  
fainted.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ookami: All done....for now...  
  
And make sure you review for the couplings. That is very important!!! 


End file.
